The present invention relates to arbors for use with a cylindrical hole saw. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hole saw arbor having a spring biased, quick release mechanism that releases a fully open cylindrical hole saw from the arbor.
Various general constructions of hole saw arbors and associated quick release drive collars, are well known in the field, as evidenced by the following representative patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,235; U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,207; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,593. These representative patents disclose quick release hole saw assemblies in which the cylindrical hole saw has a back plate to which the hole saw arbor attaches. One disadvantage of the back plate is that when the hole saw is used to cut a cylindrical hole in a piece of wood, such as a door, the back plate interferes with access to the wood plug, which makes it more difficult for the operator to remove the wood plug from within the cylindrical blade.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve and simplify the process for removing the wood plug from within the cylindrical blade.